holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20171113181456/@comment-2142396-20171118180909
@Heather: Haha, it was the other way around for me – I kept tripping over Truman's name because my brain was trying to read it as 'Tramun' every time. And while I think I understand Sally's and yours reasoning to some extent, I can't say that I would agree with it... mainly because my own reaction would've been different. @Sayna: Well, one thing I'm sure of – I'm very excited to see you explore the world of your stories and make it truly your own, so I'm quite curious to see what you will come up with. ;) Good point about Sally's name, it would make more sense for her to be either just Sally or just Sundew, but not both. Though I like the idea of spelling her name as 'Salley', it would make it seem less modern and more in place with the other names. Yay for Dancer getting a personality! I always liked her and her friendship with Sayna, as well as her relationship with Wildfire, but it’s good to see her gain some quirks. :D As for Rose, well, she led a sheltered life and was the favourite child in the family, truly like a princess of sorts, so it’s not unusual for her to have that mindset. After all, it’s the development she is going to get through that matters, and I know that Rose would make a great queen. ^^ Oh, I see what you mean about the Shadow Fighters’ name! I’m not familiar with 'Knight's of Arrethrae' books, so the name didn’t ring a bell for me, but I understand it now. And while calling them ‘Necromancers’ is not as original-sounding, it’s also a more universal term, meaning you can add your own flair to it and create your own rules as to how they work. Uh oh, if Sayna's Bloodwrath is triggered by fear, does it also mean that it's much easier for her to awaken? I'd expect that her Bloodwrath would be more unpredictable too, prone to awakening at all the wrong times... which does admittedly make it more dangerous and more scary than Tynek's. Daskars sure have one tangle of a family! :D Truman did strike me as having more of a devil-may-care attitude, but I thought it to be his typical 'Clogg' personality – though now that you said so, it indeed may be due to the fact that he is the youngest. And since ermine and stoat is practically the same thing, it would be fair to say that Truman is a stoat if he doesn't possess ermine's white coat. ;P Though I also distinguish between ermines and stoats in my stories, so it's a question of terminology. ^^; Hmm, I would certainly enjoy seeing the relationships inside Badrang’s family because that would make him a more complex character. And since you mentioned Lotor, I get the notion that Badrang would be that type of a father who would throw their child into the lake in order to teach them how to swim. Maybe he also thought that Erwin’s husband and daughter weren’t good enough for her or something… But as you said, spoilers, spoilers everywhere! :D